discombobulatefandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
These are the current factions in the Discombobuverse. A person can only be in three factions, the only exception being Dwassy G. Factions are listed below. Entity ('''Entities' are the highest rank of people in the Discombobuverse. They have godlike powers and were created by abnormal causes. Despite being godlike, they can die of normal causes; take drowning at the shallow end of the pool for example, but they cannot die from supernatural, abnormal or just plain stupid reasons.)'' People * TruthBrood * Mr. Tits * Zone-tan * Enragement Child * Pink Guy * Sanic.exe * Dwassy G My name is Jeff. ('''My name is Jeff.' My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff. My name is Jeff.)'' My name is Jeff. * My name is Jeff. Space Jam Alliance (The '''Space Jam Alliance '''is the third highest form of people in the Discombobuverse. They consist of famous basketball players who can rekt you in a 1v1. All players are highly trained and could break two million people's spines in half just by lazily throwing a basketball.) People * Dwassy G * Gunter (retired) * Kazaam Trinity of Fgtness (The '''Trinity of Fgtness '''is the fourth highest form of people in the Discombobuverse. They consist of big fucking faggots. To join the Trinity, you must receive an invitation from one of the members. Unfortunately, Big Nate burned all the invitations.) People * Charlie Brown * Big Nate * Jason Funderberker THE CUMBUCKET ('''THE CUMBUCKET' is the reason why all the children are dead. THE CUMBUCKET is fucking terrifying.)'' People * Sanic.exe * Jackie Chan LGBT ('''LGBT' people are just insulting. They are the fifth highest rank of people in the Discombobuverse. They consist of anyone who has a weird fetish for horses. Most of them end up as Villains.)'' People * Sanic the Hedgehag * Ellen DeGeneres * Zone-tan * Jason Funderberker * Asher Kony (The '''Konies' are edgy people who participated in the 2013 Brony War. They were lead by TruthBrood into battle, but unfortunately, they are all dead. For some reason, Brood only hired people who's name started with K.)'' Notable People * TruthBrood * Dwassy G (previously) * Zone-tan * Johnny Cage * Ke$ha Brony (The '''Bronies' are candy colored horse cloppers who participated in the 2013 Brony War. They were lead by Jack into battle, but oddly, their technique of fighting was clopping on their fellow comrades' corpses and ejaculating into the Konies. They all died with the Konies.)'' Notable People * Jack * Mr. Tits (previously) * Zone-tan * Ryu * Johnny Cash Phony (The '''Phonies' are smart, tactical and trained warriors who secretly participated in the 2013 Brony War. It was founded by Dwassy G and co-founded by Mr. Tits. They plotted in secret and gathered information from both the Konies and the Bronies by becoming Jack and TruthBrood's right hand men. They launched an attack against both sides, kidnapping and maiming all their men, which ended the war once and for all. The group disappeared at the end of the 2013 Brony War.)'' Notable People * Dwassy G * Mr. Tits * Zone-tan * Scorpion * Balrog * Zack * Eric Cartman Famous ('''Famous' people are people who actually did something for society. They're known for their great achievements and selfless acts.)'' People * MatPat2no * Greg Heffley * AwesomeItemsonMugs * Oprah Winfrey * Ellen DeGeneres * Asher * Jackie Chan Villains ('''Villains' are evildoers who take candy from babies. Except we don't have babies, they're all dead. Thanks CUMBUCKET. They are completely evil and do wrong acts for their own personal benefit.)'' People * Olsa * Enragement Child * Sanic.exe * Mr. Tits * Zone-tan * Zack * Jeff the Stripper * Greg Heffley * Asher * hild Citizens ('''Citizens' are completely regular and boring people. They are completely weak and have nothing to do except twiddle their fingers.)'' Notable People * TBA *